Wings
by fenril
Summary: i think the title is self-explanatory.


my first escaflowne fic! ^_^ not very long, i'm not the type to write too much and keep the fic interesting ^_^;; anyway! i hope you enjoy!   
Disclaimer: i don't own anything. 

"Wings" 

"C'mon, Van, can't you keep up?" Folken teased his little brother while they ran through the gardens of their home. Van cheerfully laughed and was at least 5 feet away from Folken. 

"You're too fast for me!" He slowed down a bit more from laughing and talking. "I can't run anymore!" He was clutching the stitch at his side. Folken walked back, breathing heavily. 

"If you run more often, the pain in your side doesn't come as soon." Van was looking up at his brother, he did that often. Van started to shift his shoulders with unease. 

"Is your back supposed to hurt also?" Van began to touch his shoulder blades with his hands to try and rub away the pain that increased at a tremendous rate. Folken looked questionably at Van. "It hurts a lot where my hand is touching." 

Folken pushed Van's hand away to see. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary when Van suddenly fell down to his knees. "I don't understand. Running shouldn't have caused back pains. Does it hurt that much?" Van started to whimper now and doubled over. Folken became alarmed when he saw something popping out of Van's back. His mind quickly raced through his head, trying to remember something. "What does it feel like?" 

Van could barely get the words out. "My back, my shoulder somethings…" 

"..blades." Folken quickly caught on and filled the missing word in. 

"Yeah, blades. They feel like they're being ripped out." Van wouldn't let himself cry from the pain. He had to be strong… strong.. like his brother. 

A faint memory came to Folken, one just like the event Van was going through. He knew the result of the pain. He could hear the sound of something tearing and crushing. He looked down at Van, his shirt had ripped in the back but that wasn't the tearing sound he heard. From the opening, he could see the blood trickling down his back. 

"It's okay if you wanna cry or scream, Van." Folken attempted to soothe the youngster. 

Tears where running down Van's semi-dirty face but the only sound was of his whimpering. "No, I wanna be brave and strong.." He almost broke down into a sob, "..like you." 

Folken gently patted Van's soft hair and his mind started to wander somehow. He came back with Van's sudden scream of pain and cries. 

"It.." Van's sob wouldn't let him continue. "..it hurts." Now, on his back, were a pair of wings. They were mostly covered with blood, a slight steam coming off from the warmth that was still in them. What wasn't covered in blood showed the purest white feathers seen. They were soft to the touch, but now wasn't the time for that. 

"It's okay, it's okay." Folken continued to whisper to Van. 

"What's going on out here? I heard someone scream." Folken and Van's mother came running out with two maids trailing behind. Her eyes frantically searched the area, but when her gaze fell on Van, she proceeded in a slow walk. 

"Mother." Van was barely audible. He shivered despite the summer's heat and his upper back gave off a dull pain. 

"It's okay, Van. Everything will be all right." Varie soothed him. "Bring a basin of warm water and cloths." She told one of the maids. "You bring something to put him to sleep." She told the other. She turned to Folken then. "Bring back some clean clothes for him." 

Folken quickly obeyed and trotted off, reminded of the day his wings came out. 

"Don't be so tense, Van. Relax." Varie looked at the area where the wings were coming out of. The skin was already healing quickly around it. Van slowly relaxed, letting the wings fall down. 

"What happened?" Van asked softly while the maids came back. Varie started to clean him up. He winced everything the cloth touched him. 

"You have wings." She looked intently at his face that showed no signs of shock or surprise. "You were very brave today." She forced him to sit up to douse his wings with arm water. 

"Brave? Like my brother?" Almost forgot about the pain. Almost. 

Varie nodded and took the clean clothes from Folken. Van let out a big smile and started to doze off because of the drink the maid gave him. 

"Just like my brother." He quietly mumbled before falling asleep completely.   
*** 

Like? Yes? No? Review it? pleasssssssssseeee!!!!!! i didn't know how else to end it, btw. ja!   



End file.
